


Testing What I Know

by violetshade



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hail to the king, Multi, even Syn doesn't tease this well, good grief with all the awesome threesomes, horny teasing Shads, more hot Lzzy times, relentless - Freeform, sleep-drunk sex, toy fun, wow what a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 05:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetshade/pseuds/violetshade
Summary: Matt officially passes up Synyster."Now eat up. You're going to need it."





	Testing What I Know

_"After what you pulled tonight I'm going to be fucking you all goddamn day tomorrow, Shade."  
_  
As she slowly woke up later the following morning, Matt's warning floated across her slightly hungover mind. He'd mumbled it into her ear as they'd fallen asleep in the wee hours of the morning in each other's arms. A lazy smile drifted to her lips, but she had no time to think of what to do about it before she had a muscle bound rock star over her and quickly inside her.  
  
Bright green morning eyes found hers as she gasped. He was stark naked--as in not wearing protection. She loved that feeling, of absolutely nothing between them. They'd done it so few times.  
  
"I'm barebacking you all fuckin' day, Vi."  
  
Shade gasped and squirmed at his hot words.  _Uh_. They probably shouldn't, but  _oh fuck_  did she want to.  
"If I did the math right, your period's next week..."  
She stared wide eyed at him.  _He paid that much attention?_  She nodded.  
  
"Good. Because I need to be with you in the worst way, and that means no protection--anytime I want it today."  
  
Fucking Christ, he didn't usually talk in bed, but when he did....  
  
Oh shit, he was doing that thing where he locked his hips down so she couldn't move an inch. And he was right up against her--his entire heavenly, ripped body--while his dimples gleamed down at her. He slowly moved the hair that had fallen in her face and then traced his finger slowly down her cheek...her neck...her shoulder...her side...her hip...  
  
Violet closed her eyes and swallowed hard. She wasn't sure she had the patience for this right now--in the morning she wanted it fast and hot and quick--but it didn't seem like she had a choice and fuck, he was so... _.everything_....  
  
"Is something bothering you, baby?" Matt kept grinning, leaving little kisses across her skin.  
  
"Matt, baby, please--"  
  
"Absolutely not, Shade," He raised up on his elbows so that he could stare down at her as he pushed his hips ever so slightly  _up--_ making her groan, "Not after last night. Hearing you sing that song, baby. And then having a threesome with me and Lzzy? I'm going to be hard for a straight fucking week, darlin'. And after I've had you all day, you can get her back over here so I can fuck both of you all night. Got it?"  
  
Violet whimpered in response, unable to say actual words.  
  
He started a slow, continuous roll of his hips that had her eyelids fluttering again. She leaned forward and bit her teeth into his shoulder and waited for his rhythm to get her there as she felt the heat inside build.  
  
Then he pulled out, smiling as she whimpered.  
  
He stood up and actually  **put pants on** , "You want some coffee?"  
  
Shade laid there, blinking at him for a second, "Are you fucking serious?"  
  
"As a heart attack." Shadows winked at her and left the room.

https://i.imgur.com/PGs4e5i.jpg  
  
  
Shade nervously stared over her cup of coffee at him while he sat across the table from her, scrolling through social media on his phone and drinking his coffee--every now and then making eyes back at her.  
When he was done with his coffee, he got up and stretched, "I'm gonna take a shower." And he calmly walked off.  
  
Violet took a second to react, not sure what he'd do if she tried joining him. But she was too late by the time she tried--the sound of the shower teasing her through a locked door.  
Rolling her eyes, she threw herself back on her bed--still exhausted from the late night of partying.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, she woke up to Shadows sliding his thick erection into her from behind--her underwear and thin shorts pushed aside--as she laid on her stomach on the bed, just having dozed off. Inhaling sharply, Violet's body tensed as she raised her ass slightly in the air. He nudged her knees further apart with his and pushed all the way in, closing his eyes with how wet she still was. Matt thrust lightly, twice, and stopped.  
  
"You want it, baby?"  
  
Shade buried her face in a pillow, knowing he _wasn't_ going to give it to her, "Yes."  
  
Sure enough, he pulled out and laughed again, "Too. Bad."  
  
Oh, she was  _so_  getting him back for this one day. But right then, all she could do was whine into her pillow.  
  
When he started getting dressed, she quickly stripped down to nothing--standing there, hands on hips and naked in front of him. Flicking his eyes down her body, he grinned wide, "Nice try, Shade."  
  
_**And. Left.**_  
  
Violet could hear him turn on the tv and she decided that fine, if he was going to do this, he could try doing it as she spent the rest of the day without clothes.  
  
She non-nonchalantly poured herself another cup of coffee and then drank it while staring into the fridge, trying to figure out what she wanted to eat. Shadows, of course, was staring over at her from the couch--knowing her nipples must've been getting hard from standing there in front of the cool air. His pants tightened.  
  
Shade didn't have to wait long before she could hear him approach her from behind. Placing his large hands on her hips, his deep voice sounded in her ear, " _Well played_."  
  
Placing one of his hands to her back and pushing her to lean over the counter, Shads dropped trou and shoved into her completely. Holding himself there, he waited until she was done shuddering and calling out under him--and then pounded into her as he grabbed a fistful of her hair.  
  
"Fuck, Shade! Christ--" He gritted his teeth as she clamped down around him, endlessly tight and slick. His naked cock had them both reeling.  
"Shads--" Violet steadied herself on the counter, leaning her forehead on it as she quickly arrived at another finish--crying out in relief. Matt buried himself in her, coming right after she did.  
_  
At least it was something._  
  
When he pulled out, his cum dripped out of her onto the floor. Shads pulled up his pants and then inserted two fingers, spreading her so more of it dripped out. Violet rolled her eyes again--fuck, now he was teasing her again already.  
Matt pulled his fingers out, yanked on her wrist so that she was standing again, and put the fingers in her mouth. Violet hollowed her cheeks, widening her eyes as him--hoping to tease him into another fuck.  
"Good girl," He slapped her ass and pointed to the floor before walking off, "Might wanna clean that up."  
Furrowing her brow, she did.  
  
When she walked back to her bedroom, he was opening her bedside drawer and putting everything in it into a bag, "What are you doing  _now_?" She threw her hands up, exasperated.  
  
"I'm taking these, so you can't play with yourself." He added matter-of-factly, "I'm gonna get the rest of my stuff from the band's apartment. I'll be back soon." Matt tied the bag and kissed her cheek, "And if I find out you pleasured yourself while I'm gone, there will be consequences."  
Violet was still open-mouthed when the front door shut.  
  
  
The guys were pretty surprised when Matt showed up alone. Syn and Brooks were playing video games while Zacky and Johnny plucked their guitars and talked on the couch. Johnny was the first to ask the obvious question, "You didn't wind up in another fight I hope!"  
  
"Nope." Matt beamed and headed to his bedroom, where the two on the couch followed him.  
"What's with the bag?" Zacky looked at the bag--which was just a throw away, grocery store bag.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
With that comment, Vengeance grabbed it immediately and opened it, staring wide-eyed at the contents, "What the fuck are you up to, Matt?"  
  
Now Brian was behind Zack, raising both eyebrows at the bag, "Damn. I mean, I figured she was packin' but  _fuck_."  
  
Shads only chuckled, "I'm teasing her. Told her she couldn't touch herself while I was away."  
Both boys fist-bumped him, "Nice." Zacky giggled. Johnny bounded up to the bag and peeked in, now also giggling.  
When Synyster tried to reach in the bag, Matt snatched it away, "No you can't borrow any. Jesus."  
Brooks just threw his hands up at the scene, wishing he hadn't walked in, and walked right back out.  
  
  
Violet absolutely didn't waste any time once he left and climbed into her bathtub, turning on the hot water as she scooted down until she was under the spout and it was running over her aching core. Lying back in the tub, she moved her hips until it was hitting just the right spot and let the water do the work--screaming helplessly when it finally made her come. Breathing out in relief, she stood up and turned the shower on. At least he wasn't there to torture her at the moment.  
  
  
An hour and a half later, Matt walked back in to find her curled up on the couch with headphones on. She was going through one of Andy's tracks, doing a little bit of work at home since they'd all played hooky. Looking up at him, she took the set off--wondering what he'd do next. Without a word, he hauled some of his things to the bedroom, so she followed. After he'd set his stuff down, he threw the bag of playthings on the bed.  
  
"Did you do as I asked?"  
  
Shade stood taller, "No."  
"Alright. Naked and on the bed." He folded his arms, expecting her to obey.  
"I'm not playing along unless you're actually going to get me off, Shads." She folded her arms back.  
Matt chuckled and unfolded his arms, walking over to her, "Fine." He went for her clothes and when she fought playfully back, Matt lightly slapped her face and grabbed her chin in warning, " _Shade_."  
  
Now her heart rate was skyrocketing as her panties got damp. He yanked her clothes off and pushed her onto the bed on all fours. Climbing on the bed behind her, he took his shirt off but left his jeans on, and leaned over to rummage through the bag. Finding one of her smaller dildos, he slicked it up with some of the lube and didn't even warn her before pushing it into her ass. Violet gasped and closed her eyes, hoping to god he would fuck her soon. The toy was just enough to make her drip with anticipation, but not enough to get her off. She breathed out in relief when she could hear his zipper. Matt slid all the way in, forcing the toy deeper into her at the same time. Shade cried out in desperation and ecstasy, fucking herself back on him while he steadied himself and watched her ass bounce. Seconds later, her whole body was quivering around him as she shouted and Matt bit his lip.  
  
He left her and reached back into the bag, producing a butt plug and replacing the dildo with it as she whimpered. Spanking her ass cheek hard, he then rolled her over to face him.  
  
"Now suck me off."  
  
Violet was frozen for only a moment before she attacked him, sucking at his cock until he was coming down her throat just moments later. She liked doing it, but now she was aching to have him inside her again. But he climbed off the bed and zipped up, leaving her huffing.  
  
"And that thing stays in until  _I_  take it out." He pointed at her and left the room as she fell back on the bed, groaning in exasperation.  
  
*****  
"What? I thought this is what you wanted?" Matt teased as he held onto her knees and popped his best dimples.  
"Shads..." Violet wound her fingers into her own hair, moaning and crying--actual tears on her cheeks. He'd been going at it--in her favorite position no less--for a solid ten minutes  _without stopping at all_. And that had been after several other positions. She'd finished four times in that ten minutes and thought she might die.  
  
"You're killin' me, Shads..."  
  
"Now you know how I felt when you told an entire bar how good I am in bed, baby." His grin was absolutely gorgeous and he kept  _slowly_  running his hand through his mohawk. Somewhere in the middle of the ten minutes, he'd even put both hands behind his head and  _flexed_. That had been her second orgasm immediately.  
  
Shade bit her lip and whined into another almost painful orgasm, "Matt! Please!" She gripped the sheets above her head.  
  
"If you want me to stop, baby, just come on me." He continued to thrust into her from where he stood at the end of the bed, holding her knees up--the butt plug still inside her.  
  
"What?!" Violet cried, "I can't, oh fuck..."  
  
"Yes, you can, sweetie. C'mon," Matt smirked and leaned his knees into the bed so he could change his angle--slightly thrusting up into her--hitting her G spot even harder. Violet thought there was no possible way after how exhausted she was that she could do what he asked, but when he changed his angle and kept pounding away--there it was. A sudden burst of heat and electricity that started in her belly and literally spurted out of her onto his sculpted abs as she screamed and cried. Shadows grabbed both her hands as he rode it out with her, so she'd have something to grip, and he finally,  _finally_ , let go--bursting inside of her.  
  
They fell back on the bed next to one another, lazy, satisfied smiles across both their faces. After they both caught their breath, Matt pulled her closer, kissing her shoulder as she looked at him through half lidded eyes.  
" _Now_  we can have dinner and give you a break," His green eyes were bright with promise. Shade sort of rolled her eyes at him, unable to put the effort into fully rolling them.  
"I'm the Ragemonster, Shads. How the fuck are you doing this..." She curled into his chest and he just laughed.  
"You forget I've kind of earned myself honorary status."  
"That you have."  
  
Violet wound up falling asleep for a quick nap while he saw to dinner. The smells of Chinese takeout woke her up and she sleepily entered the living room as he was setting up tray tables and food. A movie was already set to play and he held his hand out to her.  
  
"Hey baby. Have a good nap?"  
  
Shade happily nodded before falling into his lap and then crawling over him to her spot behind some pork lo mein. When she looked up at him, he pointed a fork in her direction.  
"Now eat up. You're going to need it."  
_Fuck._  
  
***  
Violet barely registered the soft lips that covered hers. It was the middle of the night and pitch black. A perfectly curved body settled above her and her hands instinctively went to touch her, one hand running up her back and the other cupping one of her breasts. Shade opened her lips as Lzzy's tongue begged to enter and she moaned quietly into the other's mouth. Finding the nipple in her hand already hard, she pinched it between two fingers. Lz broke away and giggled before she moaned as Violet took it gently in her mouth. Hale leaned forward up against her mouth when Violet started biting.  
  
"Lzzy, be quiet, you're gonna wake up Matt," Violet whispered, kissing up to her ear as she wrapped the singer in her arms again. Lzzy's voice deepened, "Maybe I  _wanna_  wake Matt up."  
A deep, teasing voice sounded in the darkness, "Yeah, maybe you wanna wake Matt up."  
  
Both girls giggled as they heard him rustle around for a condom and then the bed dipped as he moved around. Since Lzzy was on top, she braced herself--her skin crawling.  
  
Matt had woken up just moments before to their quiet sex noises--lips on skin, soft heavy breathing, and slight, hot moans.  _Jesus, they were going to be the death of him._  
  
He put his knees on either side of where they were and used his hands to figure out exactly who was where and what was going on. Hearing them kissing again, he leaned over and brushed his lips to Lzzy's back.  
"I guess you get to be first, Lz." He guided himself into her and groaned as he took her completely.  
  
The total darkness was a bigger turn on than any of them had anticipated. And their dream-like, sleep-drunk states just intensified it further.  
  
Violet didn't have to see Lzzy to know the surprised noises she was making. Grinning to herself, she added lowly, "He's a lot to take isn't he, baby?" She ran her fingers over Lzzy's hair.  
"Fuck...yes...he--uh--is--" Lzzy's words came out in rhythm with Matt's needy thrusts as he chuckled lightly at the girls. His hands steadied her hips as his cock throbbed inside her.  
"Lzzy--fuckin'-- _hnnn_ "  
  
Earlier that night, Matt had felt like he needed to prove himself. He'd already been with Lzzy, apparently, a lot--but he didn't remember most of those times. And that first time sober--with RJ and Violet in the same room--had been good, but he hadn't been anything special. So. When she'd shown up for drinks and some fun, he stepped it up.  
  
**  
Violet answered the door in her best lingerie and high heels, making Lzzy's breath hitch while she dragged her eyes over the dark purple lace, only slightly covered in a purple silk--open--robe. As soon as the door closed behind her, Matt walked up shirtless and wearing a pair of jeans that Vi had said showed off his ass the best.  
They shared a quick drink before retiring to the bedroom, which they had lit with candles. Hale took off her top and pants to reveal she had also dressed for the occasion--in a hot red lacy bra and thong.  
  
The foreplay drove them all insane--it lasted forever as they all took turns in different combinations. Lzzy and Matt made out while Violet went down on him. Vi and Matt made out while Lzzy ate her out. The girls made out while he fingered one and licked the other.  
  
Then the fucking began.  
  
They tried every position they could think of--both women coming over and over as they all got each other off. At one point Lzzy pulled Violet into her lap facing Shadows and spread her legs as she spread her own--so both their pussies were right there in front of him, one right above the other.  
Matt rolled his eyes, trying to contain himself. And then he unleashed--pushing himself into Lzzy once, Violet once. Lzzy a few times, Vi a few times. Then he backed off to once a piece until no one could take it anymore, so he thrusted Lzzy into orgasm, followed by thrusting Vi into one.  
  
By the end of the night, Matt had two sweaty, satisfied women practically begging him to stop, and he felt like a fucking king--so he let Violet ride him into one of the best completions of his life.  
  
The girls fell asleep almost immediately afterwards, leaving him grinning to himself as he looked over their sexiness--snuggled together next to him in bed.  
**  
  
As she got fucked, Lzzy trailed her fingers down Violet's body--over her swollen nipples, over her stomach, and down between her legs until Shade was moaning as much as she was.  
  
Matt moved inside the other singer until he could feel her come around him, and then he pulled out and spanked her ass. Leaning over her, he pulled at the shell of her ear with his teeth, "Get thee behind me, Satan--" He joked and Lzzy laughed her deep--voiced laugh.  
She turned just enough to capture his lips in hers, "Just to warn you, I'm gonna have fun while I'm back there."  
  
Hale gasped when he just came back with, "Fine with me, darlin'."  
  
So she climbed behind Shads as he settled over Violet--taking his purple haired goddess as soon as he could find her. Violet clung to his huge shoulders as he quickly began fucking her.  
  
Hale felt around for the lube and slicked two of her fingers before sitting behind Matt again. Kissing over his expansive back, she whispered, "Violet, you close honey?"  
There was no hesitation as the other cried out, "Yes, Lzzy--fuck! Shads, fuck me, baby--"  
  
God she loved how sexy Vi could be. She found Matt's entrance and shoved the two fingers all the way in.  
  
Shads grunted loudly and locked his hips down, coming into Violet as he shuddered. Fortunately, Shade  _had_  been close, and his final thrust sent her over the edge--calling out with him. Matt gulped in air, wincing at how hard his aftershocks ripped through him. Violet kept moaning as she came down, until he soothingly covered her mouth with his.  
  
"I love you, baby."  
"I love you, Shads."  
  
They all, once again, collapsed back on the bed and snuggled into each other--laughing at their own randiness.

**Author's Note:**

> More comments, guys!!! Please?  
> Much appreciated!


End file.
